Sakes
Description "If looks could kill, I would be a serial murderer." ~Sakes. Sakes has pale white underscales, which reach from the tip of her tail to the bottom end of her snout. The back of her legs are also white, including one of her talons. The middle!e of her is a dark, midnight purple, which seem to fill her in. It is there at the sides of her body, and the sides of her snout. Her tail is also filled with this dark purple, except for the top of it. Her head is also dark purple, again, except for the top. On the top of her, she is a black. The top of her head is black, her horns are black, her spines are black, and the top of her tail is black. It's all black on the top, except for her snout. She also has white freckles. She has a thin scar across her neck, from a Nightwing, and can be rarely seen wearing a pearl necklace. Her wings are the same as normal Nightwing wings. Her wing membrances are black. She has purple eyes. Personality "Thank the kami's..." ~Sakes. Sakes can be very confusing. She is mostly quiet, a wallflower, noticing things other don't often. She is slightly vain, liking her looks alot. Besides this, Sakes just wants to fit in, and make something of herself. Living in the rainforest where most of the Rainwings hate you isn't very helpful though. She is quite tough, and likes fighting alot, to prove she isn't the poor little Nightwing most believe she is. She is grateful and loyal to her friends, and is a great companion to have in your side. But she knows when someone isn't what they seem like. She is very cold, sometimes, however, and seems very selfish at times. Sure, she may be loyal, but it just might be she cares about herself more then others safety. She lies alot, and you can never tell if she's being honest. This just may be the reason she isn't very popular. If you see Sakes, don't worry too much, though. She's most likely to inorge you... Unless you two have a record. Sakes never, and I mean NEVER, forgets a face. History "Nope, nope, NOPE! Leave me alone if your gonna ask about THAT." ~Sakes. ￼Sakes hatched when the Nightwings were still living near the volcano, a few weeks before it erupted again. Sakes family was never a fan of her. They believed she was a runt, but, looked after her anyways. Sakes was a curious young Dragonet. Her family was still never very fond of her. ￼When the volcano erupted, her family ditched her, but she still escaped, after her older sister took her to the tunnel up to the rainforest. Her older sister was the only one who cared about her. ￼￼''Sakes grew up with her sister, but Sakes had a little... Problem. She enjoyed playing pranks on other dragons, wheter it was hurtful or if it was just a harmless one, she would laugh at the other dragons despises. She was hated alot. She played a prank on a grumpy old Nightwing, and she got a slash on her neck. That wiped the smile right off of her face. The Nightwing would have killed her, if she didn't escape. She arrived home, wounded and ashamed. She never played a prank again. But that didn't mean she wasn't still hated. Her sister still loved her, though, and helped her when she needed it. Sakes has lived like this ever since. Abilities ''"Watch this!" ~Sakes.￼￼ 'Fighting Skills- '''Sakes is very good at fighting, can easily put a scar on a dragon. '''Shadows- '''Sakes, like all Nightwings, can disappear in shadows. '''Fire- '''Sakes, like all Nightwings, can breathe fire. '''Stealth- '''Sakes is very stealthy, which helped her play pranks as a Dragonet. Weaknesses ''"No ones perfect." ~Sakes. '''Bad Speaking Skills- '''Sakes was never good at speaking, as she wasnt use to meeting other dragons. '''Speaking Outloud- '''Sakes accidently thinks outloud, which isn't good when she has private thoughts. '''Easily Wounded- '''Besides liking to fight, Sakes has soft scales, which can easily be sliced. '''Panic Attacks- '''Besides being generally calm, Sakes panics alot. ￼￼ Trivia * Sakes has a record of 23 siblings. She may have even more. * She and her sister doesn't live with there parents and siblings. * Sakes sister named her, since her parents wouldn't bother. * She is hid from most dragons. * She has a fear of water. * Her biggest fear is of her dying from drowning. Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Content (MKDragonet)